A workflow management application (or process) may facilitate the management of workflow for particular content items (e.g., a document, a webpage, a software code segment, and so on) and/or modifications to content items. For example, a workflow management application may be configured to assist in creating, modifying, approving, publishing, or deleting content items, management of various aspects of these tasks, and various other workflow-related functionality. A workflow management application may, for example, facilitate saving of one or more versions of a content item and/or notifying content authors and/or content reviewers or approvers of various assignments, statuses, upcoming events (e.g., due dates), and so on. As such, for example, a workflow management application may generally facilitate the flow of content items and information (e.g., information regarding particular tasks or events) in a workflow system. A workflow management application (or process) may include, in certain instances, a web content management application (e.g., an application that facilitate the management of documents, such as webpages, that available over various networks, including the internet, corporate intranets, and so on) and or various related functionality
Content approval may refer to the process through which approval of a particular content item (and/or revisions thereto) may be managed. A content item (or “content”) may be a file or other representation of information, such as a document, a webpage, a presentation, and so on. It may be desirable, for example, in various settings, to obtain approval from one or more designated individuals for a particular content item before publishing the content (and/or otherwise advancing the content through various stages of a workflow such as creation, refinement, distribution, and so on). In certain instances, it may be appropriate to obtain tiered approval for a content item (e.g., approval from a series of individuals, with the content item being submitted to the next approver(s) in the series based upon receiving approval from the preceding approver(s) in the series).